conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jokong
Jokong Metropolitan City (曙港府, Jokong-fu) is the largest port city in Surea. Jokong has a population of 15.34 million and is Surea's third largest metropolis, after Konggei and Hondu. The city is located on the Northwesternmost tip of the Gisu Island. The most densely built up areas of the city are situated in a number of narrow valleys between the Rokushi River (洛西川) and Beiryū River (北流川), with mountains separating some of the districts. Although it is the capital of Lekong, but administratively, it is designated as a Metropolitan City, which reports directly to the central government. History Geography & climate Geography Jokong is located on the Northwestern tip of the Gisu Island. It is located on the coast, which determined the development of the whole city itself. Climate Located on the Northwesternmost tip of the Gisu Island, Jokong has a humid subtropical climate. Extremely high or low temperatures are rare. May to July, Late Springs and Early Summers, are usually cooler than inland region because of the ocean effect. Late Summer and Early Autumn, August and September, are generally hot and humid and the city may experience typhoons at that time and be generally rainy. On September 15, 1959, Super Typhoon Sarah passed by the coast of the city and caused catastrophic damage. An unusually severe storm on September 12, 2003, Hurricane Maemi, also caused damage to ships and buildings and resulted in over 56 fatalities. October and November are generally the most comfortable, with clear skies and pleasant temperatures. Winters are cold and dry with high winds, but much milder than other parts of Surea. Jokong and the nearby area has the most amount of snow compared to other regions of Surea due to its location. Snow falls on an average of only about 12 days per year. Even a little accumulation of snow can effectively shut down this seaport city because of the hilly terrain and unfamiliarity of motorists with driving on snow. Administrative division Jokong is divided into 14 chi and 3 yu. * Ninapura (中島區) * Dorojō (達城區) * Tōizu (大泉區) * Mizuiei (水營區) * Nina (中區) * Kisame (西區) * Hinata (北區) * Godong (江東區) * Goshi (江西區) * Kupumara (烏丸區) * Bama (播磨區) * Yanpura (岩島區) * Morisaga (徳永區) * Suudo (須藤區) * Tencho (天草邑) * Satsuda (三井邑) * Kurada (亀井邑) Economy Jokong is the fifth busiest seaport in East Asia, with transportation and shipping among the most high profile aspects of the local economy. Since 1974, Jokong has opened three container ports. Jokong is renowned as one of the world's largest ports and can handle up to 13.2 million TEU shipping containers per year. The Jokong Free Economic Zone Authority, one of three such administrations (the other in the Port of Chiwon and Port of Hondu), was created to reassert Jokong's status as a traditional international trading centre. The port attracts ships from all over the globe and the surrounding area aspires to become a regional financial centre. Transportation Bus Major express bus lines link Jokong with other cities in Surea at two primary bus terminals, Morisaga Bus Terminal (at the northern terminus of Subway Line 1) and Dorojō Bus Terminal (at Eastern terminus of Subway Line 2). 134 routes of urban buses service whole part of Jokong Metropolitan City. Sea The Coastal Ferry Terminal serves ferry services to many locations on Gisu Island as well as to Honpura and Natsupura. Ferries leaving from the International Ferry Terminal on Jokong Harbour Pier 1 connect Jokong to the Chinese, Japanese and Korean ports. Railway Jokong lies on a number of rail lines, of which the most important is the Shinsusen's Beikaido Line which connects it to Tengei Metropolitan City. All classes of trains run parallel to the Beikaido Line, including the Surail trains which provide service to Hondu in approximately 170 minutes. The Beikaido Line terminates at Jokong Station. Other lines include the Hinatagisu Line. The Jokong Subway network contains three lines: 1, 2, and 3. The network is operated by MetroGisu. Air Jokong is served by Lekong International Airport to the east in Satsuda-yu. See also * Metropolitan cities of Surea Category:Republic of Surea